


路標

by yuu_ruirei



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 食前警告:‧原着向而且私設如山的短篇‧CP依然是Xehaqus/ゼアエラ‧大量刀‧第一人稱,視角轉移次序是:X>E>X>E...最後的結語是兩人也看過的一段書本內容‧Xehanort輕微病嬌化‧真正的結尾是KH3結局,但沒人阻止你把這結局看成完結‧再次警告,大量刀‧原題是【平行世界十題】第七題 :XX不斷的輪迴，只為尋找XX存活的可能性‧出處:【平行世界十题】by@米爱NOLOVE





	路標

_一切的事情也不是_ _偶然。_

–師祖一直也是如此教導我們的。

_距離我被逐出師門還有一週。_

為什麼事情會發展到如今的地步?明明不去好奇書庫中那本師匠大人一直不讓我們看的書,我和他還能過着平常無憂的修行生活。

然而,自從偷窺過那本書的一頁之後,一切也改變了。因為我知道了一件將來會發生的事,一件無論要我付出什麼代價也要去阻止的事。那件事就是:

_他將會為了拯救世界而捨身成仁。_

我知道為了這件事我將會初次去頂撞一直尊敬的師匠大人,亦知道師匠大人不可能認同我的觀點。這些也是不能改變的既定事實。

為什麼我會知道將來發生的事?因為這次已經不是我第一次的 _嘗試_ 了。

==========================================

他自從那天在書庫中出來後就變了。

在那天之前他還是那個好學而且樂於探究的少年。我不得不說,在書庫出來的他,並不是我認識的師兄弟,不是那個天天跟我下象棋的 _他_ 。

“怎麼了?被師匠大人痛罵一番了嗎?”我問。

“沒什麼。不用擔心。”他甚至沒有跟我對上視線,只是拍了拍我的肩就揚長而去。

那是我第一次感到他跟我是如此陌生,如此疏離。好像是一場暴風雨的前夕。

後來,這預感的而且確地成真了。因為在那天的一星期後:

_他便被逐出了師門。_

==========================================

_我的力量彷彿打從開始就是為了這一切而賦予到我身上似的。_

這手所握的鍵刃與時屬性的魔法相性最好,只要使用得宜的話連時間穿越都能做到。這是我的天賦,也是刻在我命運裡的詛咒。

距離下一次與他相見還有數年,到那個時候他也會是位鍵刃大師了吧?雖然我在被逐出師門之前已經通過了大師考試,但若是連重要的人也守護不了,這樣的鍵刃大師我寧可不當。

我回到故鄉的海岸,這裡的風景就算待上多久也看不出任何的分別。這看似永恆不變的世界正是孕育我的搖籃,曾經把我囚禁的牢獄。

_“_ _這世界實在過於狹小。_ _”_

這猶如自言自語的話一直在提醒着我:要知道自己在命運面前有多渺小無力,誕生於此的我也只不過是汪洋大海中的一粒沙礫而已。

盡管如此,我依然不會懼怕。因為即使蝶翅拍動的微風,也能掀起狂亂的風暴。

就算我不像他般繼承到上古鍵刃使的血,我也擁有着他不具備的能力,這能力雖然不能令我成為救世主,但我相信只有掌握到這種禁忌的力量才能從宿命中拯救他。

在Scala Ad Caelum渡過的日子是我一生中最光輝愉快的日子,我不僅學會了如何握緊鍵刃,他還教會了我不去放棄希望。所以,我還能繼續,我還能戰鬥下去。

=========================================

作為下一位大師候補,還有很多需要學習的事等着我。就算有誰離開了,這一點也不會轉變。

我是師匠大人最寄予厚望的弟子,但就算在這種偏愛之下,師匠大人也從未向我提起過那本深藏在書庫之中的“禁書”。除了再三叮囑我不要去偷看之外,就再沒提起過,連為了它而被逐出師門的 _他_ 也沒提起過。

_樂園中有一棵長着智慧之果的大樹_ _,_ _而上面的果實你們不能吃_ _,_ _吃了便會死。_

就像那個故事一樣,他吃下了 _智慧之果_ ,被逐出了樂園。如今只剩下我一人,在這沒有了你的樂園中繼續彷茫着。

在吃下禁果時,你又是懷着什麼的心情?平日也不會隨意跟師匠大人頂嘴的你,如今竟然為了一本書的內容而和師匠大人爭論了整整一個晚上,最後還離開了我倆熟悉的樂園。這樣的他,我沒有見過。

我很想知道,他為什麼會有這種轉變,為何在離我而去前口中還在說着要我不用擔心的話。

如果是為了他的話,我並不介意去吃下那顆禁忌的 _智慧果實_ 。

==========================================

 _只要跟隨着將來的我所留下的路標的話_ _,_ _就能找到能拯救他的方法。不行的話_ _,_ _就重新再來。_

我就是利用這種方針一直行動着。

每一次的失敗也能為下一次的“我”留下 _路標_ ,只要跟隨着留下來的 _路標_ 的話,它們就能引領我去找出正確的解答。這是我的信仰,使我不會再在同一處倒下的標示。

在黑暗中探索的路上,一件件曾經被師匠大人列為禁忌的知識如今也逐漸落到我的手上。所謂黑暗,果然只要不懼怕的話就能好好控制,成為對抗命運的強大助力。

我受到好奇心驅使想去了解黑暗,然後被黑暗引導着的我將能找到我們光明的出路。因為一切也是從黑暗而生,連光明本身也不例外。

_黑暗的容器需要十三個_ _,_ _光明的心需要七個。只要能使兩者衝突起來的話_ _,_ _就能得到究極的力量。_

用那份力量去改寫一切的話,他就能脫離要被犧牲的命運了吧?

===========================================

我第一次犯下了師匠大人訂下的門規。那並不只是惡作劇還是開玩笑規模的犯禁,那是真正的禁忌–那顆被禁止進吃的 _智慧之果_ 。而我去犯禁的理由竟然是想變得跟他一樣,想再次跟他擁有同樣的視野。為了這種笨透了的理由,也許我也會跟他一樣,失去繼續留在樂園裡的權利。

在那一夜,我在書庫中摸黑尋找,希望找到那本禁書。然而,躺在書庫深處的所謂“禁書”也不是一本完整的書。

那本書是跟師祖大人的鍵刃一樣是從童話時代一直流傳下來的正本,還是由後人所寫的複本?我沒有妄下判斷的膽量。

我在那只有幾頁的內容中只得知道一件事:

_他正走上了一條前往黑暗深淵的道路_ _,_ _而且這一切也是為了我。_

為什麼…他會想要守護這樣的我…我完全想不明白…像他那種不會亂作無謀冒險的人根本沒有可能會為我而做到這個地步。

我在得知了那些零散的預知內容之後,連雙腿也幾乎站不住地。跌坐在地上的我不小心弄倒了背後的書櫃,如此動靜也驚動了師匠大人來到書庫,被他見到了幾乎被活埋在書海,他這個既狼狽又笨拙的弟子。

從他的眼神之中,我看不見任何想要叱責我的意思。好像早就已經料到我會夜闖書庫似的。而且,他也沒有問過我任何有關禁書的事,只是像平常一般扶助我從書叢中起來,並問了我有沒有受傷之類的小問題。

從那日以前,大概連我也開始改變了。

_因為_ _,_ _只有為了我去死這種事_ _,_ _我絕不允許。_

===========================================

在離開Scala Ad Caelum以後過上了一段不短的歲月。可是,對於一個有能力穿梭時空和更換肉體的鍵刃大師來說,時間從來也不是一個能影響我的行動力的因素。

而在入手了那位失憶的上古鍵刃使之後,下一步就是入手一個能取代這個年老肉體的容器。

在我眼裡,那位少年(Ventus)也好,他的黑暗部分(Vanitas)也好,這些都只不過是能助我得到究極之鍵的棋子而已。所以,悉心培育弟子這種會讓無謂感情產生的蠢事還是留給那人去做,由那顆如陽光般溫暖的心去養育那份光明就對了。

正因如此,我再次去做訪了啟程之地的鍵刃大師。這次是我跟他反目以來的第一次見面了。反正只要能在命運手中救下他的話,墜進黑暗還是被困在永恆的輪迴之中我也毫不在意,況且我們早已無法回到那段一無所知的日子之中了。

吶~吾友哦…你知道嗎?我見過你在我的面前死掉了無數次,連我自己也曾經試過死在你的手裡。你為了阻止我使用黑暗的力量來取得用來拯救你的χ-blade還真的不留餘力。

你的弟子也是一樣,要把那個和年輕的你相似的弟子拖進黑暗還真的不容易。說到這裡我還真的不得不佩服你培育鍵刃使的能力,還真想不到你光是花了一段這麼短的時間就把那少年重新培養成能戰勝自己黑暗的光之守護者。還有那個小丫頭,也在你的手中正式繼承到了大師的資格了吧?

你將會被自己的弟子用黑暗的力量擊倒,而這件事正是我一手造成的。因為我若是沒這樣做的話,你的結局也是死路一條,這在預知書中早就被決定好了。況且我知道,你和我一樣,就算失去了肉體也不會輕易死去。只要把一切都解決後,找到你的心然後再幫你找一個新的容器就是了…

===============================================

再次出現在我面前的他已經是被囚禁在黑暗中的人了。

雖然我不知道他在這段日子到底經歷了什麼,但有一件可以肯定的事實:他的眼神裡已經再沒有把除了我以外的人看進去的空間。他不論是看待我的弟子們,還是院子中的死物也無差別。

_“_ _現在還想去拯救他是不是已經太遲_ _?”_ _我自問着。_

不,肯定還會有別的方法,可是如果我成了時空的特異點的話,那豈不是跟預知書中寫的沒兩樣?

所以我放棄了憑自身的力量改變過去的想法,直到我的心和身體分離以前也一直旁觀着,跟隨着命運的劇本。

把心和肉體分離以後,他肯定會繼續追尋我的心的下落的吧?所以這顆心必須要藏在一個他發現不了又跟他接近的地方,這是我最後的王牌,能令他脫離悲劇的命運的王牌。

對呢。我就把我的心藏在了他的容器,我的弟子的心中。

如果你能找到的話,就找給我看看吧,Xehanort。

===============================================

_他是一隻愛耍賴的狐狸。_

我從以前開始就一直這麼形容他。

但在遇不上他的時間線上,我恨不得他曾經的一樣從我身後跳出來說:

“我是跟你在開玩笑啊~生氣嗎?生氣嗎?”

如同以往一般傻頭傻腦的向我笑着。

是不可能現實的吧?畢竟就連他被擊倒了這事也是我間接造成的。

要改變世界的命運的話,便需要χ-blade的力量,而你的存在就是我得到χ-blade的障礙。所以我便消除了你,但是不用擔心,很快一切就會回到它們該到的位置了。

只要我用χ-blade淨化掉這世界的話,你也不會再在我的眼前死去了吧?你的心也會回來的吧?Eraqus。

===============================================

_這世界終有一天會爆發新一次的鍵刃戰爭,而終結這場戰爭的人就是遠古鍵刃使的正統繼承者。他付出了自己的全部,為了守護世界的光而犧牲了自己。然而,這世界依然沒能得救。是光明的敗北。_


End file.
